nicky_haughfandomcom-20200214-history
Liberty
Liberty is a two-part open world, action-adventure, crime opera and heist thriller story based on Grand Theft Auto created by Nicky Haugh. Storyline Summary The compelling plot follows two career criminals contrasting different storylines in Londonshire. One story features the central protagonist, Nicky Christ, who is released from prison following a ten year botched heist with Nicholas and attempts to unravel the truth behind the past while getting entangled into the Londonshire gangland. The subplot covers the journey of the story's antagonist, Nicholas Hough from building his criminal empire into becoming the powerful crime kingpin of the criminal underworld. Full Synopsis 'PROLOGUE' In 2006, career criminal Nicky Christ and his close friend Nicholas Hough perform a series of raiding banks in Coppa Town alongside new recruit Riddick Hastings. Later on, however, an attempt to commit a brazen bank holdup worth $15 million to secure their financial futures goes wrong when, after evading the police, their getaway car is totaled after a run in with a train and the trio are forced to reach their supposed getaway helicopter on foot. When it appears the trio will escape, Nicky and Riddick are both shot and left to be arrested while Nicholas escapes with all the money. In the aftermath, Nicky is presumed dead and Riddick is given a life sentence in Terminal Island prison';' when in reality, Riddick has died of his earlier gunshot while Nicky is incarcerated in Terminal Island where he participates in death competitions which he naturally overcomes with a winning streak. 'SUBPLOT' 'PLOT' In 2016, Nicky is released from prison after spending 10 years inside for involuntary of the botched heist in Coppa Town. By then, Nicky starts living under witness protection with his estranged family';' including striptease wife Babe depressed daughter Zoey and precocious son Junior, in Londonshire, the city Nicky returned after retrieving a modified BMW M3 GTR he formally owned in Coppa Town. While defending his family from their recent troubles, Nicky ends up killing Babe's abusive ex-boyfriend Zain Globopoo after learning that he had been misusing his family during Nicky's time in prison. After Zain's murder, Nicky is forced to comply to Zain's loan sharking brother Scar Smies and his Russian mob boss Broman Kataki, the most powerful mobster in the Londonshire Bravta. Over the course of the story, Nicky ends up working for several employers';' including Mexican drug kingpin Pandrei Ramasies, Chinese self-made gang lord Jaka Takashi, Italian mobster Mitchell Pandrei and corrupt police commissioner Bartholomew Syndrome. Elsewhere, Nicky becomes entrapped to Alexandra Rooneys, a corrupt police officer who forces Nicky to carry out favors for his own corrupt police unit, C.R.I.M.E, under the threat of framing him for the murder of a police officer that Rooneys himself committed ('''as he was on the verge of exposing him to Internal Affairs). Nicky also acquaintances with Congressman '''Clarence Callahan and Zondar English, a notorious corporate raider and founder of private military company Christmas Security Consulting. With the exception of Clarence, Nicky severs all ties with the rest of his employers due to several betrayals by regardless' cause on separate occasions. FBI government agents Agence Stonebanks and his supervisor, Monty Church, contact Nicky and demand that he perform a series of operations with Anthony and Andreas to undermine the CIA. Under Stonebanks' direction, they attack an armored convoy carrying funds intended for the CIA and raid a bank containing for all corrupt police and public officials in Londonshire. As Stonebanks comes under increasing scrutiny for his methods, he forces Nicky to infiltrate the FBI headquarters and erase any evidence being used against them from their servers. Nicky takes the opportunity to wipe any data on his own activities, destroying Stonebanks' leverage over him. Later on, however, Nicky gets caught in a Mexican standoff between the FBI, CIA and Christmas' mercenaries after he and Monty were momentarily betrayed by Stonebanks. During this time, Nicky crosses paths with the NHHAUGHERS Syndicate, the biggest crime syndicate of the criminal underworld. Nicky infiltrates the organization and identifies Nicholas Hough, his sole surviving partner of the botched heist, as the leader. Reuniting face to face, each concedes to the other the problems of his personal life. Nicky confesses that life as a criminal forbids attachment and requires mobility, and Nicholas describes his newly life of crime as a self-made criminal mastermind. Both men admit their commitment to their work and that they will not hesitate to kill the other if the circumstances demand it. After supposedly killing Terry Harvester, the co-founder of the NHHAUGHERS Syndicate, Nicky is contacted by a person using a digitally-distorted voice and encouraged to meet him at a palace in the garden area. There, Nicky is stunned to find Terry is alive and well thus revealing Terry as the mysterious caller. Terry reveals that he is actually a government agent and enlists Nicky's help in several shady operations, such as assassinating several known or suspected terrorists, in exchange for the file of the numerous crimes the police have on him and the promise of assistance in finding Nicholas. Eventually, Nicky starts planning his most daring feat ever';' raiding the Prime Depository's gold bullion reserve. As the preparation continues, Nicky makes amends with his family and they start living together again, as they had left earlier due to surviving Nicholas' earlier ambush raid at their house. Epilogue Characters A number of recurring characters appear in the story Liberty. CENTRAL CHARACTERS *'Nicky Christ' – A local hardman and criminal veteran who rises through the ranks of the Londonshire criminal underworld but quickly becomes entangled in a world of gangs, crime and corruption. *'Nicholas Hough' – A self-made criminal mastermind who is the leader of the NHHAUGHERS Syndicate and the kingpin of the Londonshire criminal underworld. RECURRING CHARACTERS *'Scar Smies' – A high ranking loan shark who is the leader of the MegaLoan loan sharks and a senior member of the Kataki Crime Family *'Broman Kataki' – A wealthy Russian mob boss who is the head of the Kataki Crime Family *'Mitchell Pendrei' – A powerful Italian mobster who is the don of the Pendrei Crime Family *'Pandrei Ramasies' – A legitimate businessman who is the kingpin of the Ramasies Cartel *'Jaka Takashi' – A powerful gangster and upstanding gang lord who is a legitimate businessman and the leader of the Jakarta Syndicate *'Yuda Ryuichi' – A notorious drug lord who is a top criminal head of the Jakarta Syndicate and the head of the Ryuichi Family *'Chang Keiichi' – A feared crime lord who is a top criminal head of the Jakarta Syndicate and the head of the Keiichi Family *'Stink Smiths' – A high ranking gangster of The Streets who later becomes a local criminal of the NHHAUGHERS Syndicate. *'Alexandra Rooneys' – A corrupt police officer who is a high ranking policeman of the NHPD and the leader of the corrupt division called C.R.I.M.E. *'Bartholomew Syndrome' – A corrupt police commissioner who is the head of the NHPD *'Agence Stonebanks' – A highly decorated and infamously corrupt FBI Agent *'Victor Menz' – A corrupt DEA commanding officer and a ruthless arms dealer *'Combine Runstock' – A depraved front CIA agent turned high ranking mercenary *'Nuka Johnstones' – A bounty hunter and mercenary leader who is the minor shareholder of Christmas Security Consulting and the right hand man of Zondar English *'Zondar English' – A legitimate businessman and nefarious tycoon who is a highly corrupt official and the founder of Christmas Security Consulting SUPPORTING CHARACTERS *'Monty Church' – A corrupt high ranking FBI agent working as Stonebanks supervisor *'Terry Harvester' – A top criminal head of the NHHAUGHERS Syndicate later revealed to be an undercover agent working for a defunct government agency *'Clarence Callahan' – A highly corrupt politician who is the congressman of Londonshire *'Dr Walker' - A professional therapist and elite psychiatrist MINOR CHARACTERS *'Zain Globopoo' – A drug dealer who was Babe's abusive boyfriend and a high ranking loan shark who worked for his estranged brother in law, Scar Smies. *'Lyman Bankstones' - A wealthy legitimate businessman and a senior corrupt official of the NSA. KEY CHARACTERS *'Hector Mclean' – A corrupt FBI Agent who started off as Stonebanks right hand man before being exposed as a double agent working for another FBI division as a commanding officer. *'Baron McCrea' – A corrupt official who is the police chief of the NHPD *'Eric Muskett' – The Prime Minister of Londonshire *'Gavin Winchester' – The Judge of Londonshire *'Hammett Simmons' – The Vice President of Londonshire *'Tucker Bedfield' – The President of Londonshire *'Jonathen Rocks' – The Mayor of Londonshire Trivia *'Nicky Haugh' ('''the story's creator)' considers Liberty to be his 2nd most impressive story that he created, making this story outrank all but 'Ambition and Limitation'''.